onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 864: You've Never Had an Enemy Like Me
After four years of reading One Piece weekly, I don't recall ever reading a Tuesday chapter, so that's a first. Big news, you might call it. I think Sunday is now the only day when I haven't seen a scan chapter released. The Grand Fleet getting the next cover story just convinces me more and more that Vergo and Monet are dead (please don't comment on this). Brook continues to be an absolute delight to watch. The people thinking he peeled his face off was just another great joke in a long line of them these past few chapters, it's just been amazing. Then he just goes and gets his head cut off for good measure...although him surviving that does make one think about the fridge horror possibility of him not being able to die at all. I was initially surprised that Big Mom didn't go berserk like was originally intended, but it turns out that Luffy accidentally sabotaged that by popping out of the wedding cake. Big Mom loves her cake even more than Luffy loves his meat! So in the meantime, we get a few cool matchups. Sanji goes up against Daifuku, who can shoot light-colored stuff out of the bottom of his torso (>_>) which creates a genie. The genie is definitely pretty strong, although I hope we get an expansion on its powers, hopefully something related to three wishes as opposed to it just being a magical bodyguard. And Oven can make himself extremely hot (though Brulee is still the hottest Charlotte sibling), just like that guy in one of the fillers. Honestly, I don't really mind Oda putting most filler fruits in canon, because I don't really care about filler. Except for Tesoro's fruit, because no one can ever top that. I also liked how Pudding didn't go through any transformation like people were worrying about, though she's still shaken up a bit. Not sure whether to hate Daifuku for pretty much abusing her or like him a bit for expressing our feelings on Pudding's lack of effectiveness. Overall, pretty much everyone on the protagonists' sides are accounted for and used well, with Bege pinning down Luffy to buy time. And through all that, we get the moment of reckoning for the Vinsmokes. We all knew that they would be getting their moment of comeuppance, the moment when their smug feelings of superiority get totally destroyed, and now is the time. All that's left is for Sanji to step in. It was pretty interesting to see Judge weep when, for once in his life, he was put at someone else's mercy. And making it even better was the brothers' lack of caring due to Judge's modifications, and Perospero's especially creepy speech to Judge near the end. Overall, that was definitely the best scene in the chapter to me, where emotions and the lack of them are fully exposed raw. And finally, the last scene of the chapter. I'm wondering what horrible thing Katakuri is foreseeing that isn't Big Mom dying, since let's be real, Bege's "obvious" revelation and his ensuing overconfidence really ensure that this is not going to go like he thinks. Also, I wonder if Brulee will manage to make Caesar turn against the others...maybe she stole his heart, if you know what I mean? Sorry, I'm a very serious CaesarxBrulee shipper, don't Judge me. Overall, an excellent chapter just like the past few have been. I enjoyed every scene from every character, especially since all of them got the spotlight, not to mention the additions of Daifuku and Oven. Hopefully we get to see Smoothie do stuff in the future, and of course we're all awaiting the spectacle that is the scream of death. So much to do, so much to see... How was the chapter? Granted all my wishes Hot and fresh Too torn to focus on greatness I weep for its lost potential Staw Category:Blog posts